Sorry
by nemisis96730
Summary: After the war Eragon is lost. Can Arya help or will she break his heart.....Again suck at summary. 1st Fic. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Galbatorix is defeated.**

**My first fic so be free to give suggestion.**

**Arya stared at Eragon who was watching the sunset. "You know Eragon the Agaeti Blodhren is coming up in a few days."**

**Eragon's eyes glazed over and answered slowly, "I…..wasn't aware it had been so long since the last past." Eragon said looking back at Uru'baen.**

**It had been nearly 50 years since the Varden, Elves, Dwarves, and Urgal's had marched on Galbatorix with their full force. 50 years since his half-brother and cousin went against each other in combat, a fight that Roran had died from but taken Murtagh with him.**

**Eragon fought tears as they began to swell in his eyes. He tried and failed to get the memories to stay back, to remain in control. He lost.**

**Darkness overwhelmed him as the battle became his reality. The sound of metal on metal brought attention to the final battle. The Varden soldiers, Elf warriors, Dwarf champions, and Kull hordes took on the massive imperial army. Galbatorix remained in his castle through most of the battle, and sent Murtagh out after an hour of fighting thinking his enemies' tired. He received a nasty surprise when the people of Carvahall came from the coast with thousands of hidden Varden warriors. Eragon remembered flying with Saphira to fight with Murtagh, and Thorn, only to watch them both fall as Thorn was attacked by the Elves spells. Then watch with growing horror as Roran was run through by Murtagh, retaliating with a heavy blow from his hammer, caving Murtagh's skull. The rest of the battle seemed to fly by as Eragon led the rebel army to victory against the empires army. After gathering strength from the belt of Belnoth the Wise, Eragon and Saphira flew to challenge Galbatorix and Shruikan for the freedom of Alagaesia. Eragon would have lost the battle had it not been for the Elf sorcerers distracting Galbatorix, giving him time to run him through with his old hunting knife.**

**Eragon's eyes snapped open as the memory ended. He immediately noticed Saphira who stood above him.**

'_What happened?'_** Saphira asked, '**_You were mumbling things even I couldn't understand.'_

'_It was a memory…..Nothing more….'_

'_If you're sure….I will return to the lessons then.'_** Saphira said calmly, leaving with three young dragons who had followed her.**

"**Eragon?..." Someone voiced behind him.**

**He turned slowly trying to forget the memory, "I apologize Arya Svit-Kona…I was caught in the past. What were we talking about?" He asked.**

**She sighed quietly, "You startled me…I'd thought you were being attacked with magic. We were discussing the next Agaeti Blodhren. I was wondering if you were going to attend?" She finished.**

**Eragon thought to him self before answering equally, "We would be honored to attend it again." **

**Arya nodded saying, "Then I will return to Ellesmera and alert the Elves of your decision." Before turning and heading to the door.**

**Eragon almost stopped her. Almost made a mistake, but quickly reconsidered settling for, "Then I will see you then." **

_**So did you like my first chapter?**_

_**Next chapter should be longer depending on reviews **_

_**Please R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hey guys look Im having some writers block here so bear with me. I promise to have a new chapter up soon.

Thanks to reviewers. I will take your advice.

-Yours truly

Nemisis


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Eragon or anything that goes with it.

Again this is my first fic Please r&r. Flames accepted.

Eragon sat in the throne room which was surprisingly bare. Three large tables lie through the room with candles being the only decoration on them. The throne was probably the most outstanding thing there.

"Saphira?" He asked.

'_Yes little one?'_ She replied tiredly.

"What should I do for the Festival? I had my hand at poetry…..but am no longer inspired to write as I once did." He told her.

'_Well your gift must come from your heart Eragon. Do that and the Elves will be pleased._' She replied, '_Now I am going to rest I am very tired_.'

"Of course. Thank you Saphira." She hummed pleasantly before heading to the dragon hold.

"Lord Dragon rider? I was told you wished to see me." A young man in his late twenties walked over to him.

"Hmm? Oh Jerald thank you for stopping by on such short notice. I called for you to let you know I will be leaving soon for Ellesmera." Eragon said.

"I….was not aware you had business there. Thank you letting me know." Jerald replied.

"Of course. I still owe fealty to the leader of the Varden and since…..she is no longer here you have my fealty. You are her son after all." Eragon said.

"You don't owe me anything. You saved us by defeating Galbatorix, we all owe you our lives." He said bowing to Eragon, "You owe us no fealty."

Eragon was stunned that Jerald declared that he had saved them when it was in fact his mother, Nausada who'd consoled him from his alter ego's suggestive thoughts.

"Jeral-"Eragon was cut off as another memory assaulted him, this one more pleasant them the last.

_Eragon was sitting down beside a fire place, eyes glazed over as his two egos's warred in his head._

"Love will weaken you." _A toneless voice said quietly._

"You know that's a lie. All who love are stronger then before." _An emotional voice responded with a louder voice._

"And what if the one your love dies? Then the pain will destroy you, fool" _The empty voice called._

_The other voice didn't respond this time. It seamed to recede deeper into Eragon's mind as the emotion-less ego toke over his thoughts._

"Eragon are you there? It's me Nausada." _She called while knocking on the door to his chambers._

_Eragon, his mind now locked in an emotion-less state, was slow to react to the call. He got up and answered the door with no words as he stared down at his liege lord._

"What is wrong Eragon?" _Nausada asked concernedly._

"Mi'lady_." Eragon responded, "_I am fine. Did you require my assistance?"

"No. I was concerned about your well being." _She said, "_I heard you and Arya had an…….encounter……"

_Eragon, with his new impassive ego, didn't even flinch. "_Aye we did have a disagreement. Don't worry yourself, we will get over this. I have, and now she must."

"Eragon the soldier said you and Arya had a…….emotional conflict." _Nausada persisted_. "Surely you and she can- no MUST repair your friendship! Its no command Eragon but advice from a friend."

_Eragon looked at Nausada critically, "_If I take this advice, Mi'lady, if I make her a friend again, I will simply make a attempt to gain her love. That would ruin our friendship all over again, and put us both in uncomfortable positions."

_Nausada simply returned his stare and said, "_And where are we without love? You love her yes? Then be happy to remain her friend and pray one day she returns your favor."

_Eragon's eyes betrayed him for but a second, "_I will never love again_." He stated simply._

"What has happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"Where is the Eragon I knew and looked to for advice?" _Nausada said more to herself then to Eragon, though he heard all the same._

"He died along with the love for Arya_." He stated._

"Who, then, are you_?" Nausada asked._

"Eragon still though with more rationality_." He said. "_I will not attempt something that isn't possible."

"So does that make you a liar or a coward?" _Nausada asked. "_I will leave you now Dragon Rider." _Then, stormed off_.

_Eragon, at the time, was reminded off the tale of the menoa tree, and almost immediately regretted all he had done._

'_I've been a fool' He thought._

'_Yes but at least it was for something you believed in' Saphira added returning from her hunt._

_After hours of consul from her, Eragon went to mend things with Arya._

Eragon awoke then, to see dozens of guards and nobles gathered around him.

"Yes, what do you require?" He asked, to which everyone sighed.

"We thought ye were in trouble." A noble stated.

"Off with ye all now. I still hold counsel with Eragon." He heard Jerald shout out, dispersing the group.

"Thank you Jerald." Eragon said when they were again alone, "For telling me. I feel like a weight was lifted."

"It was my pleasure. But I must be off, good day Eragon." Jerald said.

Eragon eventually ended up at the dragons hold. After saying his goodnight to Saphira, he told her '_I have decided on my gift'_

'_Good' came her reply 'then you will be ready.'_


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize to all readers but after writing third and fourth stories and looking over them I've decided to resign from this story

I apologize to all readers but after writing third and fourth stories and looking over them I've decided to resign from this story.

DISCONTINUED.

May start under new name

MEMORIES END.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the inheritance series or characters' that go with it

Disclaimer: I don't own the inheritance series or characters' that go with it.

Third chapter and I appreciate your reviews. Bear with me because I am a slow writer.

Thanks to those who made suggestions'.

Eragon sat up in his bed as the sun began to climb in the east, and stretched out his limbs. He looked out of the window in his room at the city of Uru'baen. He marveled at the amazing architect of the buildings. As he looked over the city he realized how terrible it had looked years before, while Galbatorix had been the king.

'_Eragon are you awake?'_

'_Yes Saphira I'm up.'_

'_Good because you have a guest.'_

Eragon rose from his bed and faced his door as a knock came from it. " I'm coming." He said, and headed towards the door.

"How can I he-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw Arya standing in the door way, "Arya? What is it? Is something wrong?"

Arya shook her head and gave a small smile, "Does it have to be? I haven't seen you relaxed since before the final battle with Galbatorix."

Eragon lowered his gaze and stared at the ground, "..I….I haven't noticed…" He replied with a chuckle. "I think a break is an awfully great idea."

Arya looked at him with slight amusement, "oh?...When was your last break?"

Eragon smiled and lifted his head to look at the sky, "You know…I cant recall."

The conversation continued for another 3 hours, during which Eragon fully relaxed. Finally Arya had to leave and said her goodbye.

"It was great to have a conversation with you Eragon. I must go now, there is paper work which must get done."

"I understand. Thank you Arya…I feel…well…relived that I can speak with someone."

'_Hey!'_

"Well other then Saphira." He and Arya laughed at that while Saphira simply pouted.

"I will see you around Eragon."

"Yes. Goodbye for now Arya."

Arya left the room and headed down the hall. Eragon laid down on his bed and thought about what he would bring to the blood harvest festival.

'_Maybe I should try my hand at weapon crafting...'_

'_Hmm…. I am trying to figure something out as well.'_

'…_.Alright I am going with the weapon crafting.'_

'_Very well I will let you know when I think of something.'_

Eragon got up and paced around his room for a while before shrugging and walking down to the dragon hold.

'_Saphira?'_

'_Yes Eragon?'_

'_Lets go for a fly.'_

Eragon and Saphira flew from the city together for the first time in several weeks. As they flew over the city cheers erupted from several areas, many shouting praises to him and Saphira.

"They seem happy…"

'_Why wouldn't they be? Galbatorix is gone and the war is over. There's nothing to be sad about.'_

"Perhaps. Well its not to worry over right now. Lets just enjoy our time up here."

Without replying she drifted away from the city, and into the east.

Alright that's the chapter. Please r/r.

-Nemisis


End file.
